Missing Shards: First Four
by LeBunnyQueen
Summary: Join the PowerPuff Girls in their new journey to find the eight missing shards. The shards keep everything balanced in Orova, the magical world. They will start a journey to find the first 4. Of course they meet old and new allies.Love, hatred, twists, and turns all in this story! PpgxRrb and OcxOc. R&R please!
1. Introduction 101

_**Hey guys! **_

_**S**__**o this is what I was talking about, the new story that I wanted to start.**_

_**I was able to make this chapter longer than my other ones in my other story. **_

_**I'll try to make each chapter longer. **_

_**So please enjoy the first chapter of the Missing Shards: First Four!**_

* * *

**Normal p.o.v**

I was a bright sunny day in Townsville. In Townsville lives a group of 4 girls. Their heroic names were Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Akira/Yuuki. And their normal names are Momoko, Kaoru, Miyako, and Kiyoko. Kiyoko has 2 heroic names, Akira and Yuuki, when Kiyoko is in her demonic form her name is Akira, when she's in her angelic form her name is Yuuki. Akira or Yuuki/Kiyoko was the only one who wasn't blood related, she moved with the Utonium's a couple years ago. Kiyoko is actually the only born child in the Tsukino family. The Tsukino family is the richest family in the whole world, and they'll let Kiyoko do anything she wants like living with the Utonium's, since John and Prince were friends, Prince let her live with them without a second thought. The 4 teenagers were known as the Powerpuff Girls.

The Powerpuff's were all 13 years old. They all lived a secret heroic life ever since they were born, but they were also normal teenagers who go to school, malls, movies, etc. They all had normal names but they also have heroic names so that no one will know their secret identity. It has been a month ever since the last attack of monsters, since then there hasn't been any crime. So meanwhile, in the Utonioum household…

The alarm clock rang at 6:45 am. Momoko aka Blossom, is the oldest and wisest of the group and was always first to wake up. She snoozes her alarm clock and stretches as she sat up. Momoko opened her eyes to a nice lit up pink room. Her room walls were painted pink, has heart frames of family and friends hanging on one wall where the door was, pink carpet, a queen sized bed with different shades of pink for blankets and pillows, a couch in front of her bed facing her 70 inch flat screen tv, a walk in closet, desk in front of the window, and two book shelves next to it. She gets up from her bed, grabs some clothes from her closet and makes her way to the bathroom down the hall.

Miyako aka Bubbles, was the next one to wake up. Miyako was the 3rd oldest and the kindest of the group. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and stretched. Her room was almost like Blossom's but hers was baby blue, instead of hearts hers were bubble frames, and instead of bookshelves was a rack of clothes that she designed herself. She stood up and let her long golden hair free and walked to her closet, grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. Since Blossom was already done, she went in.

Kiyoko aka Akira/Yuuki woke up 10 minutes after Bubbles did. She was the youngest, craziest, and strongest of the group, not only that but she's like a mix of the three Puff's combined (you'll find out how she's like a mix). Although people think that Buttercup is the strongest, Kiyoko is actually the strongest but she rarely shows her true self to prove it, so Buttercup got the title. Also Kiyoko is the only one in the group who isn't related to the Utonium's. Kiyoko woke up to a brightly lit up white room. Her room was painted white with musical notes around and about, some notes were frames of her family and friends, her carpet was different because she created it so that whenever someone steps on it their foot prints turn into music notes with their name and signature color, her room was otherwise the same as the others but the color and design of it, also instead of a cloths rack or book shelves she has racks of cd's and movies. She did the same as the other two and waits for Bubbles to finish.

The scent of bacon, chocolate waffles, pancakes, and fresh fruit woke up Kaoru aka Buttercup. Kaoru was always the last one to wake up. She was the 2nd oldest and the strongest. She woke up to the scent of food cooking, and with a drowsy look. Her room was the same as the others but hers was green with star frames, a green carpet, and instead of bookshelves, clothes rack, etc. she has sports equipment. She got up and changed since she already took a bath last night. She ran down the stairs and waited for the food to finish cooking.

A couple of minutes later Miyako comes down the stairs with her golden pigtails that were curled and reached her shoulders when it is, baby blue eyes, she wore a baby blue long sleeve dress shirt, a blue tie, a blue and black plaid skirt, white knee high socks, and black schoolgirl shoes with a blue bottom. "Good morning everyone!" she cheered.

"Morning Miyako!" Momoko greeted as she puts the food on the table. Momoko has her long ginger hair in a high pony tail that reaches to her mid back, soft pink cotton candy eyes, she wore a pink Hollister jacket unzipped, a tank top with a red heart in the bottom left corner, skinny jeans, and pink and white vans.

"Morning" Kaoru said as she puts food on her plate then begins to dig in. Kaoru has jet black hair that reaches her mid back, shining emerald eyes, she wore a lime green short denim jumpsuit, a black shoulder off shirt that goes to her elbows beneath the jumper, and knee high lime green and black converses.

"You already started I see Kaoru" Kiyoko said as she makes her way to the kitchen. She has hair like Kaoru/Buttercup but hers was wavy around the tips, bright magenta eyes, she wore a magenta beanie, a black and magenta button up shirt, a biker jacket on top, denim shorty shorts, magenta and black converses.

**Momoko's/Blossom's p.o.v**

"Well you took too long" Kaoru replied with a mouth full of food. Kiyoko sat down between Miyako and I, took a plate, put all of the chocolate waffles on it, and began to eat. "You and Kaoru have a lot in common" I said as I drank my orange juice. "That's why we get along very well" she replied after swallowing her chocolate waffles. "I'm surprised that you didn't take any chocolate waffles Kaoru" Miyako said after wiping her mouth. "I learned my lesson" Kaoru answered while chewing her bacon. "Kiyoko is only the strongest in our group when she needs to be, or when someone eats her food" I said. Everyone chuckled.

After a couple minutes we finished eating and put our plate in the dishwasher so it can clean when we're at school. Our dad was already at work so we had nothing to worry about. "Has anyone seen my bag?" Kiyoko asked while looking around the living room. "I have it" Kaoru said while throwing it to her. "Thanks" she replied as she catches the bag and taking out her magenta beats and plugging it to her Note 3 so she can listen to music. After a minute or so we left the house and made our way to school.

**Kaoru's/Buttercup's p.o.v**

It took us like 7 minutes to walk all the way to school from home. We haven't used our powers in at least a month. "Miyako! Kiyoko!" a group of fan girls and boys came running towards us. When they saw Momoko and I, they pushed us away and crowded Miyako and Kiyoko. "Momoko! Kaoru! Help us!" Miyako and Kiyoko yelled. "Nah, your fine! Let's go Momo" I yelled while dragging Momoko inside the building. "Traitors!" Kiyoko yelled. Momoko and I laughed.

"Maybe we should've helped them" Momoko said while opening the door to Ms. Keane's classroom. "Nah, they'll be fine" I said. Blossom and I walked to our table group in the back and sat down waiting for the 2 to escape their fan club. It only took like 2 minutes and Kiyoko busted through the door to the class. Ok now I think that we should've helped them. Then I see Kiyoko in front of me with a dark magenta aura around her. She was about to do something to me but I was saved by Ms. Keane. "Kiyoko Tsukino! Please sit down" Ms, Keane boomed. She sat in her seat and gave me a 'I'll-let-you-off-the-hook-for-now' face.

"I'm not even going to ask about the door, since I know whose fault it is" Ms. Keane said as Kiyoko gave her a 'whoops' look. "Anyway, we have 4 new students joining us today" she announced, "come in boys!". Then 4 boys walked in a line and faced us. They look familiar but one, but who do they remind me of?

**Miyako's/Bubbles p.o.v**

Who do they remind me of? Ugh, I really don't like how I have a bad memory. "Hi my name is Matthew Barlett, the oldest of the 4" said a guy in red. "Bruce Barlett, second oldest" said the one in green. "Hello I'm Corey Barlett, 3rd oldest" the blue one said before bowing. He's cute. "Names Minori Hibaki, not related to them but I'm the youngest" said the one in alizarin crimson. Looks like they look familiar to my sisters too. "You 4 may sit in the group table in the back next to Momoko, Kaoru, Miyako, and Kiyoko" our teacher said.

They made their way over to their table, and Bruce gave Kaoru a wink. Kaoru made a puking motion. "Boys, is it ok if the class asks you questions to know you better?" Ms. Keane asked. "Shoot" Matthew replied. "Are you boys single?" Princess asked. Ugh, she's a Morebucks and they are the 3rd richest family in the world, but Kiyoko is a Tsukino the richest family in the world. "Yes, but we're not dating someone like you" Bruce answered. They boys chuckled. Tears ran down her cheeks. Even though she's an enemy of ours, she still has feelings. I snapped. "Bruce! That is no way to treat a lady!" I shot at him. "Miyako! Please sit down" Ms. Keane said. "Listen to the teacher Blondie" he said in a sassy tone. I felt a dark aura coming from Kiyoko and Kaoru, but mostly from Kiyoko. "Don't you DARE talk to her like that! Or so help me I WILL throw you out a window" Kiyoko said standing up.

**Kiyoko's/Angelica's p.o.v**

I stood up after saying that and I felt Momoko pulling me down. "Or what shorty?" he snapped back. "Please don't provoke her!" Ms. Keane and Princess surprisingly said in unison. "Or what? Is she going to call daddy?" he replied in a cocky tone. "Just shut up already!" Kaoru yelled. "What are you going to do about it girlie?!" he yelled back. "Kiyoko he has a death wish, so give it to him" Kaoru said. "My pleasure" I stood up and walked over to Bruce.

I picked up Bruce with one hand that surprised the boys. "H-h-he didn't mean it! I'll vouch for him!" Corey said. "You want to vouch for him? Or you're asking for a death wish too?" I asked coldly. He covered his mouth. "Good, your turn" I said looking at Bruce. I threw him out the window on the 2nd floor and before I jumped out following him I said. "Ms. Keane please do start the lesson, or else". "Class please turn to page 107 in your English textbooks!" she quickly said. I jumped out and tackled Bruce.

Bruce and I ended up fist fighting. He has a lot of bruises now, and I surprisingly got hit by him a couple times. "Is that all you got?" I said while punching him in the stomach. "Miss Tsukino!" I heard the coach say. "Tsukino! Punch him one more time I WILL kick you off the soccer team! Got it?" Coach Abby said. "Ugh, yes coach" I said while dropping Bruce. "Good, not take him to the clinic" she said while going back to her class. "I hate you" I said while putting one of his arms over my shoulder. Then we made our way to the clinic.

_**Time Skip {Lunch time at 12:45}**_

**Normal p.o.v**

The Utonium sisters made their way to the front yard of the school where they usually meet after class. Kiyoko was already there, but she had to take Bruce with her. Lucky for him the boys made the girls to agree where they were going to meet so they can see their green eyed brother. "Kiyoko!" Miyako cheered as she waved her hand. "Hey Miyako!" Kiyoko waved back. "Bruce! You ok man?" Matthew asked while running to him. "Dude you got beat up badly by a girl!" Minori said. "Can it" Bruce said in a mumbled.

"So you had to stop cause of Coach Abby? Damn" Buttercup said while unpacking the blanket and the food. They would always eat outside like a picnic for lunch. "Yeps" Kiyoko said. "What did you pack today Master Chef?" she asked. "Today I cooked every single one of your favorites!" Momoko cheered. The boys were practically drooling over the food. "You boys don't get any" Kaoru said while eating her noodles. Kaoru got noodles, Momoko with octi wieners, Miyako with a sushi, and Kiyoko with takoyaki's _(A/N Takoyaki's are octopus dumplings)_. The boys muttered in defeat but Miyako was too kind for her sake.

"Hey Corey, do you like sushi?" she asks.

"One of my favorites!" he answered.

"Would you like some?" she asks.

"Can I?" he asked while trying not to stutter.

"Can he girls?" Miyoko asked.

"Sure, only cause he was willing to vouch for his brother" Kiyoko answered as she ate her food.

"Here you can have the rest, I'm not that hungry" Miyako said passing it to him.

"Thank you! Uhh…" he said as if asking her name.

"Miyako" she answered.

"Thanks Miyako!" Corey said as he eats the remaining sushi.

The boys looked at him with jealousy. Then their stomach grumbled. So then Kiyoko shared her food with Minori, because she is also too good for her sake like Miyako. So then Matthew and Bruce basically starved the whole time. Couple minutes later they finished eating and packing. They made their way to their chosen classes. Miyako and Corey with art class, Momoko and Matthew with technology class, and Kiyoko, Kaoru, Lucifer, and Bruce with gym class. The 8 went their separate ways to the last class of the day.

**Matthew's p.o.v**

I can't believe they don't recognize us! Well it has been 7 years since we last saw each other. I don't blame them. "Sorry for Kiyoko's rough behavior, she hangs out with Kaoru WAY too much" she said apologetically. "Nah I don't blame her, sorry for my idiotic brother" I said while rubbing my head. If he wants Kaoru, then he better change the way he's acting or else he won't get her! "So this is technology class?" I asked nervously. "Yeah, but don't worry about it, you can be my partner if you want" she suggested. "Can I? Thanks uhhh" I said. I know I can't call her by her other name or else she'll find out about me. "Momoko" she replied with a smile. God she has one beautiful smile. "I'm going to have to tell my current partner though" she said while opening the door. Current? I hope that they're not dating.

"Dexter?" she called out. "Yes Blossom?" he said while appearing behind her. So this is Dexter? What kind of a person would wear a lab coat to school? "Hey Dexter listen, is it ok if I can be his partner for a while?" she asked while pointing at me. "Uhhh, you sure?" he asked with a worried look. "I'll be fine Dexy" she said. "If he touches you in any perverted way, tell me ok?" he told her. Please don't tell me she's dating him. "Don't worry" she said kissing his cheek. "You better not touch my girl newbie" he threatened. Dammit they're dating!

**Corey's p.o.v**

"Sorry about my brother Miyako" I said rubbing my head. I swear he's going to ruin everything! "It's ok I guess" she replied. We were making our way to the art room, but then I kept on getting death glares from a couple boys. "Don't mind them, they're just fan boys of mine, and Kiyoko;s" she giggled. Her giggles are so cute! "Oh, ok" I said trying not to stutter. "Do you want to be my partner for art class?" she asked randomly. I nodded yes. "Ok, but I'm going to have to tell my boyfriend that I'm going to be your partner this time" she said. Wait…boyfriend?!

"Taka-Kun!" she cheered as she opened the door to the art room. The room was huge! "Yes Bubbly?" a guy in light blue said while walking towards her. He gave me a smile. "Are you new? My name is Takaaki" he greeted as he bowed his head. "Yeah I'm new, I'm Corey" I said before I bowed. "So what did you need Bubbly?" he asked. "Is it ok if I can be his partner for the next assignment Taka-Kun?" she pouted. "You sure?" he asked. She nodded. "Ok if you're sure…" he said. Then he gave me a cold glare.

"I'll just work with Bunny then" he said. After Miyako and Takaaki hugged he left towards Bunny. Who's Bunny? "Hey Miyako, who's Bunny?" I asked. "She's my best friend, nothing to worry about. Let's go take our seats" she said while tugging me to a table. And once again, the boys were giving me cold glares, even Takaaki.

**Bruce's p.o.v**

Ugh, I can't believe I was beaten, by a GIRL! Since she was able to do that, I'm guessing she's not normal either. "Kaoru when is our next soccer game? I wasn't here when she was discussing that" Kiyoko asked. "Tuesday at 6" she replied. "Hey Babe!" I heard a guy yell. "Hey Mitch!" Kaoru yelled. They both went for a bear hug. "How's my favorite girl?" I heard another boy asked. "Hey Aeron~ How's my man?" she asked while kissing him. I swear I saw flames in Minori's eyes. "Babe, why do you have bruises on your leg?" Aeron asked. Well shit. "Erm…"she said while looking at me.

"Who are those two? Newbies? And what happened to him?" Mitch asked while pointing at me with his free hand. He had his other hand/arm on Kaoru's waist and pulled her closer to him. I want to kill him now. "That's Bruce and Minori, Bruce got in a fight with Kiyoko earlier" she explained. "Babe, did you have a good reason to? And is he the reason why you have a bruise on your leg?" Aeron asked. "Yeah, he was rude towards Miyako, and yeah…don't worry, we worked it out at lunch" she answered. "If you say so Kiki…" he answered. Kiki? Dafaq? I can also tell that Minori was not fond of this. "C'mon let's go, we're going to be late for class" she then suggested after she felt the tension rise up around us.

**Minori's p.o.v**

Ugh I want to kill this son of a bitch Aeron. "So, you 2 like it here in Townsville Middle?" Aeron asked us. "So far so good I guess" I answered. "You 2 look strong, which sports team are you gonna join? Soccer? Boxing? Football?" Mitch asked. "Neither soccer or football for me" Bruce answered. "Soccer for meh" I said. "Well I'm in soccer, and Mitch is in football" Aeron said. Perfect. So then Bruce and I started to talk telepathically. _(A/N Whenever there are italics it means that someone is talking to another person telepathically)_

_Yo Bruce, can you hear me?~ me_

_Yeps~ Bruce_

_You know what I'm thinking about already don't you?~ me_

_Hell yeah~ Bruce_

_Then let's sign up!~ me_

_See you at his funeral XD~ Bruce_

We arrived at the gym and Mitch opened the door for all of us. "Yo Coach Abby! We got newbies!" Aeron yelled. "Weren't you the teen that fought Kiyoko today?" she asked while walking towards Bruce. "Ugh, I swear she has demonic powers" Bruce said rubbing his head. "Must be brave enough to challenge her then. Anyway, are you going to join a sports team? Football and soccer are open" she said. "Me on football, and him on soccer please" Bruce said pointing at me. "Alright, you have to addition for it, tomorrow at 6 (today was 7/17/14, otherwise as Thursday) don't forget it!" she scolded. "Also Kiyoko, you and Miyako have cheerleading practice at 6 as well, and 2 will be the coach for it tomorrow since I'll be busy with these 2" she notified them. "Alright, can Kaoru and I practice for the soccer game on Tuesday?" she asked. "Go ahead" Coach Abby replied. And with that the girls left to change into their gym clothes, as did the boys and I.

**Normal p.o.v**

So the day went on normally after all that. The Matthew and Corey are getting closer to Momoko and Miyako, Bruce and Minori are still just acquaintances. But also each of the boys knew the boyfriends of the girls and were not pleased that they were in a relationship. Although they might not late longer with the boys getting in the way. At the end of the day, the girls dashed home avoiding the new students. Yet they are still trying to figure out who they remind them of…

* * *

**_Sorry if I don't update in a while..._**

**_I'm going on a road trip_**

**_So see you on the next chapter whenever I get internet to post it!_**

**_Ta-ta!_**


	2. Jealousy and a History Lesson

_**Hey guys! Guess what?**_

_**I just came back from my shortest road trip ever! X3**_

_**Anyway, here's the chapter!**_

* * *

_**Previously on Missing Shards: First Four…**_

"_Hi my name is Matthew Barlett, the oldest of the 4" said a guy in red. "Bruce Barlett, second oldest" said the one in green. "Hello I'm Corey Barlett, 3__rd__ oldest" the blue one said before bowing. He's cute. "Names Minori Hibaki, not related to them but I'm the youngest" said the one in alizarin crimson._

"_H-h-he didn't mean it! I'll vouch for him!" Corey said. "You want to vouch for him? Or you're asking for a death wish too?" Kiyoko asked coldly. He covered his mouth. "Good, your turn" Kiyoko said looking at Bruce. She then threw him out the window on the 2__nd__ floor and followed after him._

_Dammit they're dating!_

_Wait…boyfriend?!_

_Well shit, she has a boyfriend!_

_I fucking HATE her boyfriend!_

_**Now with the chapter!**_

* * *

**Normal p.o.v**

It was 6:03 pm in the Utonium household.

"Can you believe that?" Kaoru said.

"Ugh, I swear these boys are going to kill our boyfriends!" Kiyoko worried.

"Well Taka-kun didn't mind, although he was giving Corey-chan cold glares today" Miyako said.

"And Dexter would look at Matthew whenever he can" Momoko said.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, Miyako we have cheerleading practice tomorrow and we're in charge since the coach is busy with Minori and Bruce" Kiyoko explained.

"Can I come with? You know just in case…you never know what's going to happen" Momoko asked.

"I second that motion actually" Kaoru said raising her hand.

"I guess, why not? Kiyoko?" Miyako asked.

"Sure, never know when we might get in a fight" Kiyoko said shrugging.

The girls continued their chat. The chat lasted until 7, so the girls went to their separate rooms, changed and went to bed. They kept their guard up though, just in case. Ever since the 4 boys came into their lives, they've been as cautious as ever. Kiyoko put a shield around their house and Momoko added extra security cameras in the house. So meanwhile with the boys….

"So your girls have boyfriends to don't they?" Corey asked.

"Pretty much" Matthew said rubbing his head.

"Can I kill Aeron now?" Minori asked while twitching. Which used to be Bruce's thing. _(A/N You should know who I'm talking about if your a RowdyRuff Boy fan)_

"Not now, I bet you the girls are going to the practice too, so we'll go as well" Matthew said.

"What will happen if their boyfriends are there?" Corey asked.

"Hmm, well we have to get on their good side so we can get closer to the girls, so I suggest we make do and be _friends _with them" Matthew made a quotation motion when he said friends.

"Fine, but if Mitch touches Kaoru in a perverted place, I'm breaking his arm, understand?" Bruce commanded.

"Same with Kiyoko" Minori seconded.

"So everyone knows the plan then?" Matthew asked.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

_**Time Skip {7:40 am at school}**_

**Momoko's p.o.v**

"Hey Momoko do you think I can go to technology with you and Matthew?" Kiyoko asked. "I think so, but you have to make sure you have a pass from your teacher" I answered. "Alright" Kiyoko said while putting her feet on her desk. I wonder how today is going to go. I just hope that _Bruce _doesn't get in another fight with Kiyoko. I hate it when people provoke her just for fun. She's like a little sister to me besides Miyako. But then _they _came in the class. "Bruce for the last time, I'm not going to drag you to your desk!" Matthew yelled. "Some brother you are" Bruce mumbled while lying on the floor. "Right back at you" Matthew said as he walks to his table next to us.

"I'll drag him then" Minori said while dragging Bruce by his leg to their table group. "See Matthew? We're not even blood-related and he still drags me to my seat" Bruce said chuckling. "Can it Bruce" Matthew mumbled. Minori and Bruce finally made it to the table and I heard Kaoru say "look at what the cat dragged in, literally". "Haha very funny _Starlight_" Bruce said while sitting in his seat. Wait Starlight?

**Kaoru's p.o.v**

Starlight? Wait only one person calls me that! Butch! How can I be so dumb? His name does give it away though. I should've thought about that! "Butch!" I whispered with a hissing sound afterwards. "Missed me ButterBabe?" he whispered back. But then Ms. Keane heard us and said "Stop flirting you two! Or else I'll give both of you detention!". "We weren't flirting!" I yelled. "Ms. Utonium!" she snapped back. "Ms. Keane say another word I WILL fire you, understand?" Kiyoko threatened. God I love this girl.

"Y-y-yes ma'am" she stuttered. "Thanks Kiki" I said. "No prob Kaoru" she replied. So then this is how our day mostly went, we kept on getting trouble time to time, but like always Kiyoko would save us from getting detention. After an hour or so it was finally lunchtime. Thank God!

"So Momoko, what did you cook for us today?" I asked while carrying the basket of food. "It's a surprise Kaoru" she said while winking. I'm just lucky that I have a sister that can COOK. But once we got to our usual spot, the boys were there with our boyfriends. And it looked like a fight was about to happen.

**Miyako's p.o.v**

Please don't tell me that there is going to have a fight. Ugh ever since they came, everything went down in the dumps. Kaoru, Kiyoko, and Bruce fight during class, the boys are really flirty except for Corey. It seemed like Corey was the only neutral one in the group like me. "Oi! You four better not start a fight without us!" I heard Kaoru and Kiyoko yell. Kaoru gave me the basket of food and ran towards our boyfriends with Kiyoko.

Momoko and I got there a couple minutes later because we were in no rush. "Hello there my precious Bubbles" Taka-kun said kissing my cheek. "Hey Taka-kun" I said. I could feel a dark aura coming from Corey. Uh oh, this is bad. "How many times do I have to tell you Minori? You're annoying! Same goes for you Bruce!" I heard Kiyoko yell. "It's not our fault we're jealous! If only we came back sooner you'd be with us!" Minori yelled back. Wait, come back sooner? The only group of four kids that I remember disappearing were…

**Kiyoko's p.o.v**

Come back sooner? Wait…Lucifer and his group disappeared a couple years back. Please don't tell me. "A-a-are you four the R-RowdyRuff's?" I asked while whispering and stuttering. "Shh!" Minori hissed. When I asked them the question, I only made it loud enough so that people with superpowers can hear it. But I can't believe it, Lucifer was back, but why now? "We'll explain after the auditions tonight" he said in a low mumbling sound. I nodded. "Erm, Aeron? Is it ok if the girls and I have lunch with them? Alone?" I asked.

"Alone? Why?" Aeron asked in shock. "It's just, we just recently just learned that they were childhood friends of ours, and we want to catch up on what we missed" I explained. The girls asked their boyfriends the same thing. The boys looked at each other and nodded. "I-if you're sure babe…then I guess the boys and I will eat by ourselves in the cafeteria. Scream if you need anything" Aeron said with a frown. "We can go on a date tomorrow if you'd like, actually how about a quad. date? Just the eight of us?" I suggested. "Hmm, good idea. Well, see you girls tomorrow. We'll pick you firls up at 3 o'clock." Dexter said while walking away and waving behind him.

"Sorry if it took us a while to remember you guys. It's been awhile you know?" Miyako apologized. "It's ok, we're just surprised that you did and that you girls aren't freaked out" Corey chuckled. "I'm a bit freaked out but fine, I'm surprise that you boys aren't attacking us" Kaoru said while getting the plates out and hanging it to everyone. "We'll explain after the auditions tonight, and what did you cook this time Momo?" Bruce said in his ever deep voice. "Breakfast for lunch!" Momoko cheered. Then the rest of us did. So we grabbed our food and started to dig in.

**Normal p.o.v**

As the group of 8 teenagers ate, there was a jealous bunch who were watching from afar. Although you should know who they are. Since they weren't in the cafeteria, they went to an empty classroom so they can discuss a certain matter. "Ugh, just look at the flirting with our girls" Mitch said in disgust. "Aeron, if we give them too much time with each other, they'll end up dumping us and go to them!" Takaaki yelled. "I know that but if we don't let them loose once and a while, they will for a fact do that. Besides these guys don't seem like normal humans. That Bruce guy was able to withstand Kiyoko without getting a broken bone or a couple cuts" Aeron said.

"They'll probably be at the football and soccer field tonight. Bruce and Minori have football and soccer auditions, Miyako and Kiyoko have cheerleading practice too at the same time. So let's meet up there and eavesdrop on them. Especially the boys" Dexter explained. "So later today, we eavesdrop on the boys and when the girls come to talk with them. And when they go home the boys will be alone and they might have extra plans" Mitch said. Dexter nodded.

* * *

_**Time Skip {Auditions and Cheerleading at 6}**_

**Miyako's p.o.v**

The boys were already at the other half of the football field and us cheerleaders were at the other side. We can tell that the boys were looking at us from time to time because our uniforms were two pieced, showed our curves, the colors were white with black outlining, it had our school animal the panda on the bottom left corner of our pleated skirt that goes to our mid thighs, and it hugged our chests well. We were practicing the Baby Doll Pyramid, Double Shoulder Stand Hitch, and Sitting Pretty Pyramid. "Who's going in the center at top?" Bunny asked. "She has to be really flexible and doesn't weigh much" I said. "Any suggestions?" I asked. I knew their answer. "K-I-Y-O-K-O-! What does that spell? Kiyoko!" they cheered.

Kiyoko was talking to Corey and the others on the bleachers. Except for Minori and Bruce of course. I let her loose until we figured out who is doing what. Since we already established that, I walked over to Kiyoko and called her over. "Kiyoko! The girls want you to be the center piece of each stunt we do! Again!" I yelled. "Again? Ugh, got to go, see you guys in a bit" Kiyoko said while grabbing her pom-poms. "See you later Kiki!" Kaoru and Momoko yelled while waving. Then Kiyoko and I made our way to the practice field.

**Bruce's p.o.v**

This school is really strict about their sports program. That's good then, it means a lot of good players are on the team. "Ok that's enough Bruce, next Minori" Coach Abby yelled. "All right show me what you can do" she said.

After a couple minutes, the coach was really impressed. "Minori that's enough. I'll tell you the results tomorrow in your chosen classes" she said. After that we were dismissed so we went to the locker room, changed, and went to where our group was with the girls. Apparently cheerleading practice ends around 9:45-10:00 pm. They have like almost 4 hours of practice. Damn no wonder the girls look so fit!

"Why is their practice longer than usual?" Kaoru asked. I looked at my watch and it read 9:57.

**Matthew's p.o.v**

Is their practice usually this long? I mean the sun already set and the starry night was upon us already. We wait like about 10 more minutes, and they were finally done. "Man, cheerleading is getting harder and harder" Kiyoko complained. "Sorry Kiki-chan, you know that the championship is on Sunday, so we have to practice extra tomorrow. After our dates with the boys, we have to come back here" Miyako sighed. "Only if Momoko hear makes me chocolate waffles for the rest of the week, then I'll do it" Kiyoko said while drinking her water. "Don't worry I'll make a LOT of chocolate waffles. BUT! You have to make sure you win that championship" Momoko said. "You just got yourself a deal" Kiyoko said back.

After we chatted for a bit, we decided to go our separate ways and go home. Then I suddenly got a message from my dad.

_Hey son, do you remember where Professor John lives? If you do great, your mother and I are waiting for you boys at his house. See you and your brothers later. _

_~Dad_

"Guys, we have to meet at Prof. John's place. Mom and dad wants us to go there" I announced. "Did he say why?" Minori asked. "No, he just said to meet there" I answered. The guys looked at each other and shrugged. Then we flew to his house. I could've sworn people were watching us. So I kept my guard up.

**Normal p.o.v**

The girls already went home, not knowing that the boys were on their way over. Mitch, Aeron, Dexter, and Takaaki were listening to every word that they said at the bleachers. Knowing that they can't spy on them at their girlfriend's house, they went their separate ways and went home. So meanwhile at the Utonium household.

"It is so nice to see you four again" John said. Aka the Professor.

"Same goes for you John" Prince said. Prince is Kiyoko's actual father.

"I hope that my daughter isn't causing any trouble here, is she?" Butterfly asked. Butterfly is Kiyoko's mother.

"No Butterfly, why would she? She's an angel! Unless someone eats her food…" John said while rubbing his head.

"The girls sh-" John was interrupted by the front door opening. They were in the living room.

"We're home!" the girls announced.

"Oh, hi mom, hi dad!" Kiyoko cheered.

"Kiyoko, you're a cheerleader? That's a surprise" Prince commented.

"Let's just say I hang around Miyako time to time, but I'm also in the soccer team!" she said.

"That's good sweet heart, why don't you go upstairs, change and meet back down here?" Butterfly said.

"Okie dokie!" she happily said as she ran upstairs.

"I'll do the same" Miyako said.

Momoko and Kaoru sat next to each other with Momoko next to John/their father.

"The boys should be here any second" Vincent said. Vincent is the Rowdies dad. And Valentine is their mother.

**Corey's p.o.v**

We finally arrived at the house. I rang the doorbell and waited patiently. My brothers were twitching and moved every couple seconds. I'm surprised that I lasted this long with these 3 as my brothers. Then the door finally opened. Professor John opened the door for us. "Ah, the Barlett children, please come on in" he said while letting us in. "In here boys!" we heard our mother call. We made our way to the living room and saw Kaoru and Momoko.

"We didn't know you boys were coming over" Momoko said with a quizzical face. "Us either" Matthew said. A couple minutes later Miyako and Kiyoko came downstairs in their night clothes. Kiyoko wore a magenta jacket that goes on her mid thighs and it had bunny ears, and she wore dark magenta fussy shorty shorts underneath. Miyako wore a baby blue pajama shirt with blue outlining and it reached to her mid thighs, matching baby blue pajama shorty shorts, and he has rubber balls to keep her hair curly.

"I guess Kaoru and I will change too" Momoko said while going upstairs with Kaoru. "I didn't know that they were coming over" Kiyoko said as she sits next to a black and green couple. "We didn't know either until our dad texted us" Bruce answered. "Hey mom, dad, why are you guys here? Did something happen?" Kiyoko asked. Oh, those are her parents! "No everything's fine sweetheart, how are you and Aeron?" her mother asked. "Good, no fights, and we're going on a quad. date tomorrow with the Powerpuff's and their boyfriends" she replied. After she said that, Momoko and Kaoru came down.

**Minori's p.o.v**

Why did they have to schedule their date tomorrow? And why did they get boyfriends?! "Ok all the girls are here" the Professor said. Then there was dead silence. "I guess I'll start" my step-dad Vince said. "Girls, is it ok if, you like you know. Break up with your boyfriends?" he asked. The girls looked shocked. "What?! Why?" Kaoru jumped. "You see, the boys are vampires from birth even Minori. And they need mates. They wanted you to be their mates" my step-mom Valentine explained. "So? We need a better reason!" Kaoru yelled. "Kaoru! Let's hear them out first!" Momoko said. Kaoru sat down.

"Ok well you see we were unsure ourselves. But then we did extra research on you girls. You 4 seemed like the perfect match for our boys. And also you girls are somehow connected to a shard" Valentine explained. "A shard?" Miyako questioned. "Yes a shard" Prince Tsukino answered answered. "Allow me to explain" he said as the girls got up and formed a semi-circle around him like story time. And so did my brothers and I, surprisingly.

* * *

**Story p.o.v**

_**Time Change **__**{Before Orova became corrupted}**_

_Lands were destroyed. Families were broken. Many killed. Screams can be heard all over the planet of Orova. Orova was a mystical land where good prevailed, and where evil only existed around dark parts on the planet. Until someone destroyed a crystal. The most powerful, evil, cruel, and corrupted being was revived. HIM the king of nightmares and the destroyer of worlds and dreams emerged from his slumber and killed thousands of magical beings. Shape-shifters became powerless after HIM consumed their powers. Angels have fallen from the heavens and all their wings were ripped from their bare backs. Magical creatures were hunted and killed on sight. Human kitsunes were imprisoned. _

_HIM let all the demons roam around Orova to do his bidding. Days passed since it happened, and a group of survivors was able to collect the broken crystal pieces. There was 8 in total. Each piece had an element _(A/N not like water, earth, wind, or fire) _in it; love, hatred, day, night, peace, destruction, living, and death. These elements was the reason why Orova was well-balanced. Instead of it being called the 'Crystal of Balance' the survivors renamed it, 'Shards of Balance' since it was in pieces._

_They didn't have much of their powers left to fuse the shards together to seal HIM inside it anymore, so they decided to hide each shard in different places in Orova. The Love shard was hidden where the first couple was created, Hatred lied where hate first stated in Orova, Day was in the highest cloud in Orova, Night only showed during the starry night sky, Peace was in the heart of where the first angel came down from the heavens, Destruction was where the first demon appeared, Living is where the first family started, and Death is where the first grave was dug._

_After each survivor hid the shard, with the remaining power they had left they sealed themselves into the shards so that no demon is able to sense it. They also became the guardians for the shards. They test the founders of each shard but each failed miserably. Some were killed doing the first task and some forfeited._

_Centuries pasted and Orova became a waste land. No fresh air, no pure water, no sounds of birds, and no laughter or sound to be heard from anyone. So HIM decided to look for another world to corrupt and destroy, planet after planet, they crumbled. And soon, the shards were forgotten. But the children of the survivors was sent to planet Earth, to warn each of their children about the shards. Each parents prayed that their child was one of the chosen ones, but each were denied. Generations upon generations they failed. But then a miracle happened._

* * *

_**Time Change {Present Time}**_

**Normal p.o.v**

"Mom, dad, were y-" Kiyoko was cut off by Butterfly. "Yes sweetheart, every single one of us in here was a failed and a denied child of a shard" Butterfly sighed. "So we're connect to a shard? And how does connect to us mating with the boys?" Momoko asked. "We need you guys to mate so that this tradition passes on, and that our kind doesn't die off" Valentine answered. "Kind?" Miyako questioned. "John and I are angels, Vince is a kitsune, Prince is both an angel and a demon, and Butterfly is both a kitsune and a shape-shifter" Valentine answered. "Wait, how is my dad a demon?" Kiyoko asked in surprise. "My mother betrayed the demons to be with my father, Kiyoko" he answered.

"Oh, that explains it" she said. "But how are we supposed to tell our boyfriends?" Momoko asked. "Give them this" Vince said while handing each girl an envelope. "What's in it?" Kaoru asked. "It's something from us, and it's only for their eyes only okay?" John answered. The girls shrugged and put it in their bags that were nearby. "And also the boys are going to stay the night, so they're staying in your rooms" John announced. The girls froze. "What?!" they yelled. "With _that _perverted _creature_?! I don't think so!" Kaoru argued.

"Kaoru! It's only for the night! You girls are still 13! They won't try anything. Promise" John said. "Ugh, you're sleeping on the floor or on my pull out couch Bruce!" Kaoru said as she ran to her room. "Sorry about her Bruce" John apologized while itching his head. "No problem, that's the kind of a girl I like, sporty, stubborn, fit, and hard to get" he said as he walks to her room. He opened the door and said, "Oh ButterBa-" Bruce was cut off by a pillow hitting his face. "Oh it is ON!" he yelled. He threw the pillow at her and closed the door behind him.

"Well, uh, goodnight" John said. "Goodnight" the teens said in unison as they headed to their separate rooms. The adults decided to chat a little longer. But then a spy was sent to eaves drop on their conversation.

"Hmm, this is interesting" said…

* * *

_**Here's le chapter, review, favorite, follow, share, do whatever :3**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**If you have any suggestions please put them down. Don't be afraid!**_

_**Till the next one**_

_**Ta ta~**_


	3. Le Date

_**Sorry for the long wait!**_

_**My relatives came over and I was you know, busy.**_

_**Also sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others!  
**_

_**I just typed a quick chapter**_

_**So if you find any mistakes, please tell me!**_

_**Anyway, on with the chapter!**_

* * *

_**Previously on Missing Shards: First Four…**_

_Hey son, do you remember where Professor John lives? If you do great, your mother and I are waiting for you boys at his house. See you and your brothers later._

_Why did they have to schedule their date tomorrow? And why did they get boyfriends?!_

"_It is so nice to see you four again"_

"_Oh, hi mom, hi dad!"_

"_Girls, is it ok if, you like you know. Break up with your boyfriends?"_

"_Ok well you see we were unsure ourselves. But then we did extra research on you girls. You 4 seemed like the perfect match for our boys. And also you girls are somehow connected to a shard"_

_Lands were destroyed. Families were broken. Many killed. Screams can be heard all over the planet of Orova. Orova was a mystical land where good prevailed, and where evil only existed around dark parts on the planet. Until someone destroyed a crystal. The most powerful, evil, cruel, and corrupted being was revived. HIM the king of nightmares and the destroyer of worlds and dreams emerged from his slumber and killed thousands of magical beings. Shape-shifters became powerless after HIM consumed their powers. Angels have fallen from the heavens and all their wings were ripped from their bare backs. Magical creatures were hunted and killed on sight. Human kitsunes were imprisoned. _

_HIM let all the demons roam around Orova to do his bidding. Days passed since it happened, and a group of survivors was able to collect the broken crystal pieces. There was 8 in total. Each piece had an element _(A/N not like water, earth, wind, or fire) _in it; love, hatred, day, night, peace, destruction, living, and death. These elements was the reason why Orova was well-balanced. Instead of it being called the 'Crystal of Balance' the survivors renamed it, 'Shards of Balance' since it was in pieces._

_They didn't have any powers left to fuse the shards together to seal HIM inside it anymore, they decided to hide each shard in different places in Orova. The Love shard was hidden where the most loved place was, Hatred lied in the deepest part of the most 'loved' place, Day was in the highest cloud in Orova, Night only showed during the starry night sky, Peace was in the heart of where the first angel came down from the heavens, Destruction was where the first demon appeared, Living is where the first family started, and Death is where the first grave was dug._

_After each survivor hid the shard, with the remaining power they had left they fused themselves into the shards so that no demon is able to sense it. They also became the guardians for the shards. They test the founders of each shard but each failed miserably. Some were killed doing the first task and some forfeite because of the horror of the second or third task._

_Centuries pasted and Orova became a waste land. No fresh air, no pure water, no sounds of birds, and no laughter or sound to be heard from anyone. So HIM decided to look for another world to corrupt and destroy, planet after planet, century after century, they crumbled. And soon, the shards were forgotten. But the children of the survivors was sent to planet Earth, to warn each of their children about the shards. Each parents prayed that their child was one of the chosen ones, but each were denied. Generations upon generations they failed._

"_Hmm, this is interesting"_

_**Now with the chapter!**_

* * *

**Normal p.o.v**

It was a long night in the Utonium household. In the pink room lies the leaders for each group. Asleep in each other's arms, unknowing that they were. In the green room lies the restless greens where they stayed up playing video games. It's a good thing that most of the room was sound proof or else they would have kept everyone awake. The blue room is where the blonds sleep. Hugging each other as if they wanted each other forever and never letting go. And last there's the multicolored couple. Although they weren't. They fell asleep while listening to 'Kiss the Rain' by Yiruma.

As they slept, except for the energetic greens, is a spy. Kiyoko and Minori both knew this being. Although they did not know that _she _was her. She watched them till day break. Once the sun started rising, she left to update her _master_. So on with the day.

* * *

**Momoko's p.o.v**

I woke up like I usually did. But then I can feel someone's arms around my waist. But then I remembered. Matthew slept so peacefully, so I just decided instead of screaming I would take his arms and put them on his stomach. Which I did. I got up and did my usual routine. And then it hit me, I have to make a ton of chocolate waffles for Kiyoko and a whole breakfast feast for the eight of us. My dad was already at work so I didn't have to worry about making breakfast for him. I quickly went to the bathroom and showered.

After I showered. Miyako was waiting outside the door. "Good Morning" I greeted her. "Good Morning Momoko" she greeted back. I stepped out of the bathroom and let her in. Then I headed downstairs so I can start cooking. As I got all the ingredients out, Miyako was already done with her shower and decided to help. "How many waffles are we going to cook?" Miyako asked as she got the chocolate chips out for Kiyoko. "Just enough for Kiyoko, you know how she is. And I hope the guys don't eat it. The last thing we need is another broken kitchen" I said with a sigh.

When Kaoru took ONE bit of her waffle, she lost it. She started attacking Kaoru with all her might and ended up destroying the kitchen. And Kaoru was sent to the hospital, even though we have super powers, we are still no match for Kiyoko. "Is twenty enough? Or more?" Miyako asked. "Maybe forty. She might need the energy for the date, cheerleading practice tonight, and enough to put up with the guys" I replied. So we started with everyone else's breakfast before we started on the waffles. "How much food are you girls going to cook?" someone said behind us.

* * *

**Miyako's p.o.v**

"How much food are you girls going to cook?" someone said behind us. It was Matthew, also known as Brick. I still wonder why we use our 'fake' names even though it's just us. "Enough for you guys, and plenty of chocolate waffles for Kiyoko" I replied as I mixed the batter for the waffles. Matthew grabs for one of the waffles that was already cooked. Then Momoko slapped his hand and he dropped it on the plate. "What?" he asked with a shocked face. "Those are for Kiyoko ONLY" she said. "She doesn't need that much" another voice said. It was Corey.

"She does too. Or else she'll go on a rampage. Like last time" I replied. "How about this when everyone is down here for breakfast, we get Bruce to take a bite of one and see what happens" Momoko said in a devious tone. "Let's bet on it. If you girls are right, my brothers and I will do WHAT ever you want us to do for three days. And if you girls are wrong, you have to be our pets for three days as well. How does that sound?" Matthew said while crossing his arms. "Deal" Momoko said without hesitation. It is going to be one long morning.

After 20 minutes or so everyone finally came down except for Kiyoko. "Alright, is everything ready?" Corey asked. Matthew, Momoko, and I shook our heads. "Ready for what?" Kaoru asked.

_Matthew and I made a bet~ Momoko_

_What kind is it?~ Kaoru_

_If we win the boys will do WHAT ever we tell them to do for three days. And if we lose we have to be their pets for a week~ me_

_Hmmm, anything?~ Kaoru_

_Anything your heart desires~ Momoko_

* * *

**Normal p.o.v**

As Kiyoko exited the bathroom. She felt a chill run down her spine. She quickly dried her hair and ran downstairs to the kitchen. "Alright who ate my waffle?!" she asked. Bruce turned around with a mouthful of a chocolate waffle. "BRUCE! YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD!" Kiyoko yelled as she tackled Bruce.

She tackled him and sat on his stomach as she punches his face. Blood was coming out from his mouth but then Kaoru pulled her off him before she can do more damage. "LET ME GO KAORU!" she repented. "Restrain her!" Momoko yelled. Miyako pulled out a collar the can restrain her from using her powers. "No!" she screamed. "Bruce you ok man?" Minori asked as he wipes his blood of his face with a napkin. "Yeah I'll be fine, but what the hell was that for?" Bruce asked with a confused look. "Matthew and I had a bet, and I won. Therefore you guys have to do whatever we say for three days" Momoko said with a sassy tone.

"Matthew! What the hell!" Minori cussed. "I thought we would win" he answered with a sigh. "Of course we would lose! They knew her before you did!" Minori yelled. Matthew and Minori started arguing. Kiyoko was locked in a cage that they somehow had so she wouldn't destroy the house. The morning went by fast and the girls prepared for their date.

Momoko has her hair down, and it reaches around her knees. A red bow on her right side holding a braid. A pink plaid sweater. White shorts. Pink flats. And her Powerpuff belt around her waist.

Miyako has her usual curly pig tails. Blue shoulder off shirt which hugged her chest area and curves, and it stops at her elbows. Skinny jeans. Blue flats. And she has her PowerPuff Girl belt.

Kaoru had her natural hair do with a flip at the ends. She wore a black tank top. A lime green unbuttoned plaid shirt that stops at her elbows. Denim shorts. Lime green vans. With her Powerpuff girl belt.

Kiyoko curled her hair which goes to her shoulders now. A tan ivory crop top. Skinny jeans. Sandals with straps. With her Powerpuff belt.

"You girls look amazing!" Corey complemented. "Heh, thanks Corey" Momoko said. "They should be here in a couple minutes" Kiyoko said while looking at her watch. Minutes went by and their dates were finally here. The doorbell rang.

* * *

**Dexter's p.o.v**

I rang the doorbell to our girls house. The boys and I waited patiently, Aeron waited in his black Audi A3. The girls finally opened the door. And my oh my, did they look stunning. "You girls look amazing!" Takaaki commented. "Heh, thanks Taka-kun!" Miyako cheered as she jumps in his arms. "When are you girls going to come back?" we heard a voice inside say. "Hmm, maybe around 4 or 5" Kiyoko answered. "What are _those _boys doing in your house?" I asked. "Just visiting idiot" Matthew answered. "I'm _not _an idiot" I argued. "I can outsmart you any day four-eyes" he said. Oh it is on! "Oh re-" I was cut off by Momoko saying "If you guys don't mind, the girls and I would like to go on the date now". "Fine, we'll finish this another time then" I said as I grabbed Momoko's arm.

We all walked to the park except for Kiyoko and Aeron. He said he wanted to show her something before anything else. "Can you guys please stop fighting? I don't like it" Miyako said. "Sorry Miyako, we just don't like them. They might take you girls away from us" Takaaki said. "It's ok I guess" Momoko said while looking up in the sky. We walked to our usual place while the girls went to get us ice cream, except for Kaoru who stayed with us. "Kaoru, did Bruce do anything to you?" Mitch worried. "Except for making my night fun last night, otherwise no" she answered. "Last night?" he asked. "Yeah, the boys slept at our house last night. And Bruce and I had a video game marathon" she chuckled. "As long as it's just video games, then its fine" Mitch sighed.

The girls came back with our ice creams. After Miyako and Takaaki finished theirs Takaaki said that he was going to take Miyako somewhere, and he did. The four of us stayed near the fountain in the center of the park so we could be found easier. An hour or two passed. Aeron and Kiyoko came back. But Takaaki and Miyako were nowhere to be seen where we were standing.

* * *

**Aeron's p.o.v**

I took Kiyoko to our special place in the meadow near the park. "Why did you take me here?" she asked. "I just needed some alone time with you before we joined the others" I replied. She blushed slightly. We walked a little longer and we arrived at the spot I wanted to take her. "Oh my goodness! It's beautiful Aeron!" she squealed. We arrived at a spot where rose petals were on the floor and underneath a cherry blossom tree. Which is her favorite tree of all time.

"I love it Aeron!" she cheered. We chatted for a couple minutes and decided to meet up with her sisters. Since they said that they were going to spent most of their time near the fountain in the dead center of the park, that's where we looked. We found Mitch, Kaoru, Dexter, and Momoko there. They had worried faces. And I think I know why, Takaaki and Miyako were nowhere to be found.

* * *

_**Sorry if it was short**_

_**I was in a rush and I sorta lost some of my imagination for this chapter cause of my crazy cousin -.-"**_

_**I promise that the next chapter will be longer with more 'umph' to it!**_

_**Till the next chapter!**_

_**Ta-Ta!**_


	4. Something happened alright!

**_Sorry for the wait...again_**

**_I went somewhere for a couple days and I had no wifi whatsoever_**

**_So here's le chap._**

**_Without any further notice, please enjoy the chapter! _**

* * *

_**Previously on Missing Shards: First Four…**_

_When Kaoru took ONE bite of her waffle, she lost it. She started attacking Kaoru with all her might and ended up destroying the kitchen. And Kaoru was sent to the hospital, even though we have super powers, we are still no match for Kiyoko._

_Matthew and I made a bet~ Momoko_

_What kind is it?~ Kaoru_

_If we win the boys will do WHAT ever we tell them to do for three days. And if we lose we have to be their pets for a week~ me_

_Hmmm, anything?~ Kaoru_

_Anything your heart desires~ Momoko_

"_BRUCE! YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD!"_

"_What are those boys doing in your house?" I asked. "Just visiting idiot" Matthew answered. "I'm not an idiot" I argued. "I can outsmart you any day four-eyes" he said._

_Takaaki and Miyako were nowhere to be found._

_**Now with the chapter…**_

* * *

**Normal p.o.v**

Takaaki and Miyako were nowhere to be found. The 6 teens searched tirelessly for the two. But no luck came. They missed their cheerleading practice and decided to call the boys back home.

_-Phone rings at the Utonium's-_

_{Minori picks up}_

_Hello? Utonium residence~ Minori_

_Hey Minori it's me, Momoko~ Momoko_

_Hey Momoko what's up? You need anything?~ Minori_

_Erm, is Miyako there? Takaaki and Miyako went missing a couple hours ago~ Momoko_

_That's weird, Corey left at the same time as they did I think~ Minori_

_Do you know where they might be?~ Momoko_

_Well before Corey left I read his thoughts and apparently he wanted to follow the two just in case. Do you think they got into a fight?~ Minori_

_There's a chance of that happening. So where do you think they went?~ Momoko_

_Probably at the park or playground nearby. Since Miyako doesn't like being far away from you girls~ Minori_

_Alright tell your brothers to meet us at the playground, we already checked the park~ Momoko_

_Alright, see you then and tell Kiyoko I said hi~ Minori_

_-Minori hangs up-_

**Momoko's p.o.v**

"Kiyoko, Minori said hi and we are heading to the playground nearby" I commanded.

"Why there?" Kaoru asked.

"Think about it, that's where Takaaki and Miyako first met right?" I asked.

"True…" Kaoru agreed.

The gang and I walked towards the park and what we saw was actually expected. Except for the part that Miyako was laying on the ground unconscious with her shirt slightly showing her bra. Wait… did one of them violate her?!

"She's mine back off Corey!" Takaaki yelled while stumbling to his feet. "I don't care if she's yours! Ok maybe I do but still!" Corey yelled as he throws a punch at the already bleeding Takaaki. "Wait, VIOLATE?!" Kaoru and Kiyoko yelled in unison. Here came the Rowdies. "Corey you ok?" Bruce yelled as he lands next to his almost beaten to a pulp brother. "I'm fine, but can one of you guys check up on Miyako?" Corey said as he throws another punch at Takaaki.

"I got it!" I screamed while running to my unconscious sister. I shook her a couple times and Miyako finally came to her senses. "Miyako!" I yelled while crying tears of joy. Kaoru and Kiyoko came over. "You ok?" Kaoru asked. "I-I-I was almost v-v-violat-t-ted and r-raped-d" Miyako stuttered. "By who? Corey or Takaaki?" Kiyoko asked even though she knew the answer. "T-T-Takaak-ki" she answered while crying in my arms. "Go get him" I said in a deep tone while comforting my weeping sister.

**Kaoru's p.o.v**

I can't believe it! And I thought Bruce and Mitch was perverted. But Takaaki out of everyone here? What a shocker. "Hey Kaoru, I tackle and restrain him, and you punch him as many times as you want, yeah?" Kiyoko asked while walking towards Takaaki. "Agreed" I answered. Kiyoko tackled and restrained him after Corey punched him. I ran up to him and did a combo move with 27 punches on his face and 19 on his gut. Corey then quickly ran towards Miyako and Momoko. Kiyoko and I continued this until Minori and Bruce pried us off him, literally.

"Ok ok, that's enough" Bruce said while dragging me to my sisters. "But I'm not done!" I whined. "You'll get more punches on him soon enough, but for now you need to tend to your sister" he said. Wow never knew he cared. "Let me GO!" Kiyoko retaliated. Minori put her over his shoulders after he put a bracelet on her to paralyze her arms and legs. "No way my Melody" he replied as he walks towards Bruce and I. So that's his nickname for her?

I walked over to Miyako. "You feeling better?" I asked. She nodded. I noticed that Corey was gently stroking her long golden curled pigtails. "I'm sorry Miyako. I should've came sooner" he said in a sappy voice. "I-I-It's ok, i-i-it wasn't your fault" Miyako answered as she slowly made her way to Corey's lap. He noticed this and pulled her to his lap. "M-M-Miyako, I-I-I am s-so sorry…" Takaaki apologized as he limps over to us with his arm around Mitch's neck to stabilize him.

**Takaaki's p.o.v**

"M-M-Miyako, I-I-I am s-so sorry…" I apologized. What did I just do? I tried to rape my girlfriend! The girl who I loved for many years, who was finally in my arms? How can I do that? "P-p-please just g-go a-away, we're th-through" she stuttered. No please don't do this! Please tell me that this is a dream! "Miyako! Please don't do this! I'm sorry! My jealousy came over me!" I said as I fall to my knees pleading. "You heard her, know spat!" Kaoru exclaimed. "I'm sorry, but we're through!" Kiyoko roared at Aeron. "But babe! I didn't do anything!" Aeron said while raising his arms. "Ugh, I hated acting like I was yours. Look I know about you and Libitina Solen! You cheated on me with that slut!" she yelled. Wait, Aeron was cheating on Kiyoko?

"We're also through Dexter!" Momoko yelled as she got up on her feet. "What did I do?" he asked while trying to look innocent. "You and Jewel Inita had 'it' together!" she exclaimed. So Aeron cheated. Dexter lost his virginity. What about Mitch? "And last but not least, I too am breaking up with you Mitch" Kaoru said while getting up on her feet. Mitch looked shocked. "I know that you had different girls over, and you were also using me to get Trixie McLanet's attention! So beat it" Kaoru yelled. Wow, all of us got dumped at the same time.

**Bruce's p.o.v**

Mitch cheated on Kaoru? Oh he is so going to get it! But when I looked at Kaoru, I swore I saw tears forming in her eyes. "Ugh the girls and I are going home, thanks to you Takaaki, we missed our cheerleading practice!" Kiyoko stormed off. The girls followed her but Kaoru and Momoko were carrying Miyako who was still dramatized. "So, shall we?" Minori asked with a smirk. "Oh we shall young one" Matthew said while cracking his knuckles. So we beat the 4 boys up to a pulp and went to the girl's house.

And as expected they were crying their tears out, but Kaoru was nowhere to be seen. She must've been in her room. "I'm going to head to Kaoru's room" I announced. The boys shook their heads and walked towards their counterpart's. I walked to her room and quietly entered. "Kaoru? You in here?" I asked in a quite tone. "Go away" I heard her say with sobs in between. "Kaoru?" I asked while walking towards her bed. She was crying. The strongest girl, the most stubborn, feisty, easily angered, and the sexiest girl, is shedding tears! All because of _him_. I walked to her and pulled her to my chest causing her to look at me.

"Kaoru, it's ok. This is what life is about. It's filled with twists, turns, lies, and truths. No one knows what's going to happen. So please forget about him and move on. I bet you that you can find someone better, no greater than that bastard could ever become. Someone like, me…" I whispered the last part.

All the words I said was actually coming from my heart. I could feel her pulling me closer to me. "Shh, let it out" I said as I stroke her beautiful jet black hair. There on my chest, laid the girl of my dreams.

**Kiyoko's p.o.v**

Why am I crying? I know that they have been together for a month now… Then I could feel something warm hugging me. A warm, loving, and a caring hug came from the one and only Minori.

"Kiyoko, hear me out. I want you to move on from him and find someone better. I want you to be happy. I never want you to cry over a guy. Find someone better. If you don't mind, how about we get together? It's just a suggestion, it's your choice" he said as he rubs my back.

I quietly sobbed in his arms while Momoko and Miyako are crying their eyes out on Matthew and Corey. I wish that I waited for Lucifer. I wish that I never fell in love with another guy. I wish that I never knew Aeron! I was also pretty sure that Minori was reading my thoughts because when I read his all I saw was plans on how to kill him. But I don't want to have another relationship this quickly. I guess I'll think this out.

**Matthew's p.o.v**

Here lies the girl I had loved for years. Crying on my chest over her so called _boyfriend. _I knew I should've came sooner but we had to train to protect them. Momoko tugged on my shirt and I looked down at her. "Yes milady?" I quietly asked her. "Matthew, what did you boys do to them?" she asked in a whisper. "We made them pay. But we'll do more because they hurt the girls we love" I whispered back. She smiled. "Momoko, can you listen for a minute or two? Promise it won't take long" I asked. She nodded and I smiled. Well here goes nothing.

"Momoko do you think that we could give us a try? I know I'm not much to you but I swear to you I can treat you way better than the four-eyes. If you don't want to I can understand, after all you did just break up with him, and we only saw each other on Thursday after 7 years being apart. You have all the time you need. When you make your choice you know where to find me" I said. I noticed that I slightly blushed because my face was getting hot. Momoko snuggled closer to me after I said all that and fell asleep. So I decided to take her to her room and I put her on her bed. I fell asleep on the couch in her room.

**Miyako's p.o.v**

"Miyako if you need someone to; love, protect, care, and etc. you. Then please come to me. I don't want you to end up like this again. I want you to smile forever no matter what it takes. Just please chose me, I'll treat you with utmost respect and I'll do whatever you ask of me. And also I will respect your decision on who you chose. Just promise me that he'll treat you right and you are sure that you want him." Corey said to me. I saw a tear said after he told me this. "Corey. The person I chose is…you silly" I whispered with joyful tears. He looked at me with a face that said my-wish-has-been-granted. We quietly embraced each other.

Then I carried her upstairs to her room. Leaving Minori and Kiyoko by themselves in the living room.

**Normal p.o.v**

As the night went by. The boys said some similar things to the girls as each other but said it in different ways. And also the spy was back. Little did they know that is was the spy who told them about the other girls that their ex-boyfriends were also dating.

_Did you do it?~ Unknown_

_Yes my Master~ Spy_

_Good, I need those girls especially Kaoru and Kiyoko~ Unknown_

_Understood, Mimi out~ Mimi_

Of course it was Mimi. Mimi would do anything her Master tells her to do. And also someone she loves dearly. Anyway, it was finally daytime and this time, the boys woke up first.

**6:27 am, Sunday 7/20/14**

**Matthew's p.o.v**

Looks like the girls are still sleeping. I looked around and I see my brothers laying on the couch in the living room watching television.

"Morning Matthew" Minori greeted.

"Morning" I greeted back.

"Who's making breakfast?" Bruce asked.

"Hmm, maybe we should make the girls breakfast in bed" Corey suggested.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Miyako and I are dating…I think" he confessed.

"What?!" Bruce and I said in unison.

"Shhhh!" Minori hushed.

"Sorry" I whispered.

The boys and I headed to the kitchen and it looked like Bruce and Corey didn't know where to start. "You two need help?" Minori asked with a chuckle. They nodded their heads. "I'll work with Corey and you can work with Bruce, deal?" I said. "Deal but you owe me for helping him" he said.

Minori and I got the ingredients out and the cooking supplies and laid them out on the table. Then someone came in the kitchen. "You boys need help?" the person asked. It was none other than the Professor. "Kinda. Corey and Bruce don't know where to start. And we could use some tips too" I said. "Well I'm going to get started since Kiyoko's favorite are chocolate waffles" Minori said and gathered the materials for the chocolate waffles.

**Professor's p.o.v**

"Alright then. Momoko likes scrambled eggs, ham, and French toast. Miyako like blueberry pancakes. Kaoru likes bacon and scrambled eggs. And Kiyoko loves chocolate waffles, of course" I said to the boys. I know that they took a mental note of it. So after each of the boys did that Minori already started.

"So where do we start?" Bruce asked.

"Let's start simple go get the eggs that you need. Usually 2-3 per person" I instructed.

"Can I get started with Momoko's? I already know what to do" Matthew asked.

"Go ahead" I said. Then everyone took off.

"Oh yeah, and Minori. Make sure that you make at least more than 20" I told him.

"Sure thing!" he said as he makes more batter for the waffles.

I'm glad that my daughters and Kiyoko was able to find someone dear to them. Heh, better than the other boys by a long shot. It's also hard to believe that these boys had to go somewhere, disappearing from the girls lives and coming back 7 years later.

Bruce started working on Kaoru's breakfast. It was also easy to teach him, who knew that he was this obedient? Anyway I taught him how to make scrambled eggs and told him that she just likes it plain with salt. After he made the eggs, he started with the bacon. Since I knew that he loves bacon and knows how to cook it, I left him be and went to Corey.

Corey was already being taught by Minori. Matthew was basically done and waiting for his brothers to finish. Bruce was making sure that Kaoru's bacon strips weren't oily. After a while the boys finally finished and I gave them trays so it'll be easy for them to carry. I was worried about Minori and how he was going to get up the stairs with the amount of waffles he made, but then I remembered he has super powers and he was inhuman.

**Normal p.o.v**

When the boys finished, the Professor gave them trays so they can carry everything upstairs to each of their counterpart's room. When they went in, the girls were still happily sleeping. So the boys put the food down at one of the side tables and woke them up. They each stretched in bed as they woke up, and they were surprised that the boys made them breakfast in bed. And they happily dug in. Kaoru told Bruce that she wanted to give them a chance. Momoko and Kiyoko are still thinking about it.

**Minori's p.o.v**

"Do you like it Kiyoko?" I asked as she chewed on her 14th waffle. "Their amazing! God I would love to have this every day! And also Minori, I'm still thinking about it. Sorry" she apologized. "Its fine remember? You have all the time you need" I replied. I kissed her cheek and went downstairs. I wonder how my brothers are doing. "Dude! Kaoru said yes to me!" Bruce cheered downstairs. "Bruce calm down! It doesn't mean you're mated or married yet! Jeez" Matthew said with a sigh. "You're just jealous that Kaoru said yes before Momoko did!" Bruce started. This is bad. Matthew tackled Bruce and started landing hits on him. Thank god that he isn't in Brick form or else. "Calm down! Or else you'll destroy the house with the girls in it!" Corey said. The two stopped and sat at different ends of the couch giving each other death glares.

"So have you boys also noticed a rare aura hanging around and about?" I asked them while sitting on a chair across from them. "A little bit" they answered in unison. "It seems familiar to me though…" I said with a sigh. What could it be? Or who was it?

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! Please share, review, favorite, follow, anything you'd like!_**

**_I'll upload another chapter neither today or tomorrow, whatever floats me boat._**

**_Till the next chapter!  
_**

**_Ta-ta!~_**


	5. Plot Twist?

_**Thanks Allie Peirce! Aka Impure Paradise for giving me tips!**_

_**You guys should read her stories, they're awesome!**_

_**Anyway, the update date for all my stories are on my profile if your wondering :3**_

_**Also, there's a plot twist somewhere in here that should be obvious.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the PowerPuff Girls, RowdyRuff boys, and/or the settings. Just the plot and my Oc's**_

_**Without anymore notices, please read on my Bunnies!**_

* * *

_**Previously on Missing Shards: First Four…**_

"_She's mine back off Corey!" Takaaki yelled while stumbling to his feet. "I don't care if she's yours! Ok maybe I do but still!" Corey yelled as he throws a punch at the already bleeding Takaaki._

"_I-I-I was almost v-v-violat-t-ted and r-raped-d" Miyako stuttered._

"_M-M-Miyako, I-I-I am s-so sorry…" Takaaki said as he limps over to us_

"_I'm sorry, but we're through!" Kiyoko roared at Aeron. "But babe! I didn't do anything!" Aeron said while raising his arms. "Ugh, I hated acting like I was yours. Look I know about you and Libitina Solen! You cheated on me with that slut!" she yelled._

"_We're also through Dexter!" Momoko yelled as she got up on her feet. "What did I do?" he asked while trying to look innocent. "You and Jewel Inita had 'it' together!" she exclaimed. So Aeron cheated. Dexter lost his virginity. What about Mitch? "And last but not least, I too am breaking up with you Mitch" Kaoru said while getting up on her feet. Mitch looked shocked. "I know that you had different girls over, and you were also using me to get Trixie McLanet's attention! So beat it" Kaoru yelled_

_As the night went by. The boys said some similar things to the girls as each other but said it in different ways._

_Did you do it?~ Unknown_

_Yes my Master~ Spy_

_Good, I need those girls especially Kaoru and Kiyoko~ Unknown_

_Understood, Mimi out~ Mimi_

"_Who's making breakfast?" Bruce asked. "Hmm, maybe we should make the girls breakfast in bed" Corey suggested. "Oh I forgot to tell you Miyako and I are already dating…I think" he said._

"_Alright then. Momoko likes scrambled eggs, ham, and French toast. Miyako like blueberry pancakes. Kaoru likes bacon and scrambled eggs. And Kiyoko loves chocolate waffles, of course" said the Professor._

_When the boys finished, the Professor gave them trays so they can carry everything upstairs to each of their counterpart's room. When they went in, the girls were still happily sleeping. So the boys put the food down at one of the side tables and woke them up. They each stretched in bed as they woke up, and they were surprised that the boys made them breakfast in bed. And they happily dug in. Kaoru told Bruce that she wanted to give them a chance. Momoko and Kiyoko were still thinking about it._

_**Now on with the story!**_

* * *

**Normal p.o.v**

The girls finished their breakfast and took the dishes and put them in the dishwasher for them to clean. Then they saw the boys watching ZombieLand in 3D, so they made a plan to scare them. Momoko cut the power in the house, Miyako was putting make-up on Kaoru and Kiyoko to make them look like zombies, they put fake blood on themselves and Miyako screamed. It caused the boys to fly to the source to see Miyako covered in blood and fake tears while Kiyoko 'eating' something with fake blood aka ketchup on Miyako.

Matthew screamed like a girl, Boomer was in tears, Minori and Bruce holding each other. Then Kaoru and Momoko actually looked like zombies and walked towards the boys like they wanted to eat their brains. The Rowdies did something that shocked the girls, they screamed like pansies and ran outside. Before anything else, Kiyoko and Momoko positioned a camera outside to take a video of the boys, once they got enough footage they waited for the boys to return to only find their counterparts watching the video. And laughing their asses off, even Miyako.

"You girls scared the living shit out of us!" Brick whined.

"Still a good scare though" Kiyoko added.

"Well I bet you that you're easier to scare!" Corey tested.

"Corey, not even I can scare Kiyoko" Kaoru pointed out.

"Bet you that we can scare her in a WEEK" Bruce betted.

"You guys already lost the other bet, by the way the other bet will start commencing on Monday the moment we step onto school grounds" Momoko announced.

"How about this, if we lose _again _we'll do your homework for a month" Minori started.

"What if we lose? Even though we aren't" Kaoru added.

"Hmm, how about you girls have to go on a date with us, whenever we want for a month" Bruce finished.

"Deal" everyone said in unison.

So with that said, the boys started to improvise a plan on how they're going to scare her and they only have a week to do it, starting Monday. But before they start anything, they need to learn more about her. Around lunchtime Bruce had a chat with her, only gaining a punch in the face by her. After lunch Corey asked her questions to leading him to a road filled with riddles and problems. During Kiyoko's break after her violin practice, Matthew tried to get Kiyoko to talk to him which cause them to get in a fight. Lastly before dinnertime, Minori tried getting something out of her.

"What's your favorite flower?" Minori asked.

"Poppies and Carnations" she answered.

"Favorite snack?"

"Cookies"

"Movie?"

"Hmm, Divergent, Lucy, and World War Z for now"

"Music?"

"K-pop and J-pop"

"Animal?"

"Bunnies of course"

"Most hated thing?"

"Not listening to music for a day and a day without chocolate"

"Worst fear?"

"Haha, you're funny. That's top secret"

"Who knows about it then?"

"The only person to ever scare me"

"Name?"

"In your dreams"

With that said their conversation ended with a face palm on his face. Of course she was going to say that, unless she wasn't kidding… What could be in her dreams to scare her? Only way to figure that out is to, enter her dream world. People who have the ability or knows the secret to entering dreams can enter hers. But the only person to know how to 'jump' into dreams was…

**Minori's p.o.v**

Wait the only person to know about entering dreams is… her dad! I remember hearing Prince talking to his dad saying that dream jumping is possible and that he found out how, a long time ago. Hmm, maybe it is good to hear an adult conversation once in a while, but some topics are over rated. I told the others that to know Kiyoko's fear is to enter her dream world and that we needed to get Prince Tsukino to help us with that.

"Dude, if we're going to scare Kiyoko, and ask her dad to help us with that, he's not going to" Matthew pointed out.

"Never hurts to try right?" I answered.

"True but you know if it includes Kiyoko being scarred for the rest of her life, I'm out" Corey admitted.

"Why? Could be fun!" Bruce cheered.

"I mean, do you know what would happen if we scare her so bad the she goes into a cowardly state for the rest of her life? Also what would happen if we hurt her and the girls gets so angry with us, they'll marry other dudes?" Corey questioned.

When he said that the boys and I went into deep thought about it. And this is my counterpart otherwise my soul mate that we're about to scare! If she's going to be scared for the rest of her life because of me, she wouldn't get near me! Ugh, it's neither; side with Bruce and Matthew, or side with Corey who has a good point about it, and also my new power could make it worse. Also I did something that terrified someone. A flashback appeared when I was thinking about it, I did something to her years back that whenever she saw me she would run away. Yet a couple years later she was fine and dandy. Still though, I'm sorry Matthew and Bruce.

"Actually now that I think about it, I'm siding with Corey on this on" I confessed.

"You're backing up now?" Bruce asked.

"Well; 1. I don't want my ass to get kicked by Kaoru, 2. Bruce your fine with that since you can handle it, 3. It might risk my relationship with Kiyoko" I listed.

"He got you there" Corey chuckled.

"Can it asshole" Bruce mumbled.

**Normal p.o.v**

When the boys were having the conversation, little did they know that Miyako was eavesdropping for the first time _ever_ in her life. It was actually a good thing the Miyako was listening, so that if Corey and Minori get dragged into it, she can vouch for it because she rarely lies. The only time that she were lie is if she was in a really tight spot without her powers. And also, Minori had another reason to side with Corey. It was because of a secret power of his and what he did to someone dear to him. The person should be obvious because of something I put in earlier. He has this ability when he learns someone's fear, he is able to make it come alive or come true. Such as the fear of; dying, kidnapped, losing someone or something precious, etc.

They're day went like any other day except for Bruce and Matthew paying Prince a visit without notifying him first. Which led to a very bad timing for the boys to arrive at his place of solitude. Because Prince was working on an experiment –a very dangerous one for a fact- that might explode whenever. He needed dead silence in the house but, bad omen was on his side this time and the boys barged in yelling "PRINCE WE NEED YOUR HELPPPPPPP". Which caused the experiment to slightly bubble up. If more noise were to come it might explode! With that said, Prince quickly stabilized it and stormed out of his lab to tend to the ever-so-reckless boys.

"Alright, you two are officially on my bad side. What do you want?" he huffed out putting his hand on one of his hips.

"Erm…" Matthew stuttered out.

"Look, I don't have all day so hurry up!" Prince scolded.

"We need your help getting into someone's dream" Bruce said in all honesty.

"Ugh that's all? Fine. All you have to do is; 1. When that person is dreaming place your hand on their head, 2. Use your powers to find a spot in their mind where it is easy to enter with a conscious mind like a happy memory, 3. Once you find it chant these words 'Dream oh dream, you come and you go, just let me in just once, then away I go'. Simple. Now go away before I kick your asses out of here" he threatened.

As he said that, the boys were already on their merry way. Who knew that Prince could be this mean? Oh well, they _are _on his bad side after all. When the boys arrived home –which seemed like perfect timing for them- saw Kiyoko laying on the couch taking a nap. The boys thought 'this is too easy'. Matthew walked towards Kiyoko and did as Prince instructed him.

* * *

_**In the dream…**_

**-Still in 'normal' p.o.v-**

_All Matthew saw was darkness, and heard the sound of a little girl crying. He walked closer to the source to find out that it was Kiyoko when she was younger. She was crying blood-tears. _(Blood-tears is when someone cries out blood instead of actual tears). _He was a little freaked out about it but then it got to him. Is this her fear? Crying out blood? He thought for a moment._

_Then a little boy entered the darkness with a knife behind him. Kiyoko started to run. Matthew looked at the little boy which reminded him of one person… Lucifer/Minori! He started to chase after Kiyoko running like a maniac. Matthew followed. The three ended up entering a room filled with bright lights all around, Kiyoko and Lucifer/Minori stopped running, so did Matthew. Like any other dream, one thing lead to another. But before that happened something sparked one of Matthew's memories._

_This was the time when they left the girls to do something. But something was off, in the bright room showed many happy memories of Kiyoko and Lucifer together. Only thing is, is that it showed no images or tapes with the PowerPuff Girls or RowdyRuff Boys in it. (Except for Lucifer/Minori of course) Matthew knew that some of the images that were shown should've shown them in it together. It even showed her family members in it, her mother, father, herself, and her siblings. Wait siblings? Kiyoko started to run again which caused the room to go dark again. _

_She was running like there was no tomorrow with Lucifer trailing behind her with a knife again. This time the knife was covered in blood, and there was dead people in the dark room with blood surrounding them. One of them looked like one of the siblings or kids in the image that he saw earlier. Was that her biggest fear? Someone screamed._

_The little girl known as Kiyoko was on her knees pleading him not to kill her and if she can keep her memories. Memories? Then another conclusion came to Matthew's mind, she wasn't afraid of losing to death, but losing her memories. The worst part is that Lucifer, the one who had loved her for many years and more years to come was the one who took away her memories…_

* * *

_**In the human realm…**_

**Matthew's p.o.v**

I can't believe it. Her fear is something that is impossible for _almost _anyone to do. So that's the reason why Minori didn't want in on this, he was afraid of hurting her, _again_. I'm still angry that my own brother didn't tell me about this so I can help him about it! It makes me so frustrated! Then a pair of forest green eyes laid their eyes on me. Of course it was Bruce asking "how did it go? Did you find out what her fear is?". I just stared at him. Then looked at Kiyoko who now has a scared look on her face. Minutes passed and I grabbed a blanket from one of the closets, put the fluffy thing on her, and kissed her cheek. Only to see my alizarin crimson step-brother being held back by my blue blood-related one.

"What the HELL Matthew?!" Minori yelled with a pissed of tone. (Why wouldn't he?)

"Same goes for you Minori!" I yelled back. Which started an argument.

"The fuck do you mean asshole?!" he scolded.

"What did you do to Kiyoko when you two were younger?"

"Nothing! We were just friends!"

"Tell me the TRUTH"

"LIKE I SAID NOTHING!" the girls came down from their rooms and Bruce was now holding me back.

"STOP LYING!"

"AM NOT" Kiyoko finally woke up in a cranky mood.

"THEN TELL ME THE TRUTH GODDAMIT"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"JUNE 18th, 2006! RING A GODDAMN BELL?" His face froze. Eyes filled with pure terror.

"S-S-SHUT UP!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED"

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU DUMBASS"

"Guys!? Can you please lower your voices? Kiyo-" Momoko started.

"NO! NOT UNTIL THIS SON OF A BITCH TELLS ME WHAT HAPPENED"

"SHUT UP ALREADY BRICK ALEJANDRO TSUKINO!" Kiyoko snapped.

"T-Tsukino?" the girls stuttered. Dammit Kiyoko.

"You boys are a Tsukino?" Minori uttered.

"CAN IT DIRT BAG!" Bruce yelled.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON?!" the girls yelled.

* * *

_**Welp. The plot twist was more noticeable than I thought ._.**_

_**Anyway that happened.**_

_**Also I realized that there were a few mistakes after I reread it and fixed it.**_

_**The next update date is on my profile.**_

_**Till the next chapter my Bunnies!**_


	6. That's why right? Part 1

_**Sorry for the short chapter!**_

_**I know that there was a due date for this, but then school decided to get in the way of it -.-"**_

_**Ill try to update every couple days or a week or two...**_

_**8th grade is hard, ya' know?**_

_**Anyway, with out any more notice, please go ahead and read my Bunnies!**_

* * *

_**Previously on Missing Shards: First Four…**_

_Matthew screamed like a girl, Boomer was in tears, Minori and Bruce holding each other. Then Kaoru and Momoko actually looked like zombies and walked towards the boys like they wanted to eat their brains. The Rowdies did something that shocked the girls, they screamed like pansies and ran outside._

"_Corey, not even I can scare Kiyoko" Kaoru pointed out._

"_Bet you that we can scare her in a WEEK" Bruce betted._

_It was because of a secret power of his and what he did to someone dear to him. The person should be obvious because of something I put in earlier. He has this ability when he learns someone's fear, he is able to make it come alive or come true. Such as the fear of; dying, kidnapped, losing someone or something precious, etc._

"_Alright, you two are officially on my bad side. What do you want?" he huffed out putting his hand on one of his hips._

_All you have to do is; 1. When that person is dreaming place your hand on their head, 2. Use your powers to find a spot in their mind where it is easy to enter with a conscious mind like a happy memory, 3. Once you find it chant these words 'Dream oh dream, you come and you go, just let me in just once, then away I go'_

_Another conclusion came to Matthew's mind, she wasn't afraid of losing to death, but losing her memories._

"_JUNE 18__th__, 2006! RING A GODDAMN BELL?"_

"_SHUT UP ALREADY BRICK ALEJANDRO TSUKINO!"_

"_T-Tsukino?"_

"_You boys are a Tsukino?"_

"_CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON?!" the girls yelled._

_**Now on with the story!**_

* * *

**Normal p.o.v**

After Kiyoko's outburst of saying that Matthew was a Tsukino caused confusion. Mostly the Utonium sister's. Kiyoko and Matthew both had to explain what happened with Minori after them.

"I'm sorry for not telling you girls. Minori wiped all of our memories of the passed even theirs" Kiyoko pointed at the boys.

"So this whole time, we were step sisters?" Miyako's eyes watered.

"You girls adopted me when I was four and you girls were five at the time" Kiki said. (I'm just going to use Kiki for these things)

"But why would you erase our memories and replace them with fake ones?" Momoko's eye's are also starting to water.

"Because after I learned that Prince was my actual father, it might put you girls in danger" Kiki looked down.

"But we're always in danger!" Kaoru yelled.

"But not like now" Corey added.

"The boys and I even acted like Vince's sons so he wouldn't go after you girls again. And he is actually Minori's father" Bruce confessed.

"Why did you say that?" Minori's hands turned into a fist.

"He's the reason why I had to do that. Scaring, making her cry, and hurting Kiyoko. Replacing everyone's memories with fake ones. _Lying _in front of everyone. EVERYTHING" he added.

"You're the one who scared Kiyoko that day?" Momoko shed a tear or two.

"Yes. I've been trying to forget that I did that to her, but no matter how many times I erased it from both of our memories. It _always _came back" he started crying.

"So then, care to explain everything in front of us now?" Matthew crossed his arms.

"Fine" Minori mumbled.

* * *

_**Flashback, June 18**__**th**__** 2006**_

**Minori/Lucifer's p.o.v**

I was in my room once more. Crying my heart out. I just got an order to erase my dear Kiyoko's memories and fill the hole with fake memories. Ever since I've been living with her with my step-brothers for some time now, I grew deep feelings for her. The saddest part is that, I have to wipe her newly-formed memory of which she learned that she was Prince's and Butterfly's daughter, and she was the Rowdies niece. I don't want to remove her memories because that was her worst fear ever. She loves her memories even though some of that were filled with sadness. But I have to in order for them to be safe.

I stopped crying and left the ever so dark room which I called mine, was filled with nothing but broken pictures of my actual family, while my new found family glowed like the stars in the sky in the dark room. I left my mansion and flew off to the Utonium residence where they were at. Unlucky for me because my actual father _Vince_ was paying them a visit to make sure that I do what he told me to. Being cautious of my surroundings, I made sure that everyone was in one room before I started erasing their memories.

But I couldn't do it to Kiyoko. Her innocent angelic smile got to me. After I erased everyone's memory, I started to head towards Kiyoko before I did that to her. Her eyes were filled with terror after what I just did. Now everyone was just laying on the floor unconscious but alive. "Do it now Lucifer!" my father scolded. All I did was give her a sad look and she started to run. Then my father immediately threw a vial of some sort of liquid on my head causing me to do what I never thought I would do, I grabbed a knife and starting chasing Kiyoko around like a maniac with it until I cornered her. I wanted to stop but I couldn't.

"Lucifer please! You promised me!" she begged on her knees.

"Ha! He promised you nothing! Do it now Lucifer or _else_" my father threatened.

I'm sorry Kiyoko, I truly am sorry. I quickly and painfully stabbed her legs so she couldn't run anymore, and she screamed in pain which hurt me inside. But I couldn't control my body and I, me, the person who promised her that I'll protect her from anything, the one who promised to never do it, _erased her precious memories._

* * *

_**End of flashback**_

**Corey's p.o.v**

"But, why didn't you give her back her memories right after you did it?" I questioned him.

"I was still mixed with that liquid so I couldn't" Minori confessed.

"Then why did you give us our memory back after you regained your own body movement again and not Kiyoko's?" Matthew also questioned.

"That's just it, Vince put a spell on her that will alarm him if I ever try to give them back to her" he answered.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Kaoru hollered.

"They wouldn't let me" he said pointing at me and my brothers.

"Why?" Miyako said filled with tears. Which hurt me deeply.

"We didn't want you girls to be in danger so we thought that after training we can protect you from him if it ever happened again, and we were afraid of you girls telling Kiyoko" Bruce answered.

"How come Kiyoko's memories came back and there wasn't any danger?" Momoko pointed out.

"It was because she recalled all of them on her own which didn't count" Minori added.

"Ok so let me get this straight. 1. The Rowdies are related to Kiyoko by blood. 2. Minori you're the reason why our memories were erased. 3. You boys were acting like that bastard's son to keep us safe. 4. Minori changed his last name because?..." Kaoru listed.

"Just in case this ever happens, Kiyoko wouldn't kill me right away" Minori looked away.

So our conversation kept on going and going. So long that the Professor and my older brother Prince had to separate us. But then Miyako and Kiyoko suddenly remembered about their cheerleading championship today which caused us to change the subject abruptly. It took the two a while to change but quicker than other days and they flew off. Everyone just stayed at the Utonium residence so we don't distract them. After an hour passed we decided to go to Prince's mansion, don't worry, I left a note for Kiyoko and Miyako. Don't fret little ones :D. It took us a good ten minutes to walk over to our estate but not actually enter it which took another six minutes to do. All I heard was surprised gasps from Kaoru and Miyako.

"This is where you guys live?!" Kaoru was shocked.

"Yeah, but then we had to move in with _Vince _so our story would seem more believable" I answered.

"So how are we going to tell Vince? He still doesn't have his memories fully recovered" Minori questioned.

"I don't know, let's tell him after we get the shards because it will cause another problem" Bruce mentioned.

"How did he even get included with the shards in the first place?" I scratched my head.

"I'll explain after the tour" Prince added.

* * *

Everyone separated and I went to my room to wait for them. My room was painted royal blue and it got a slight fade of blue near the bottom. Everything was matching, I had a baby blue king sized bed (his room was really big) on the dead center of the wall on the back of the room, royal blue blanket, sheets, and pillows. A large blank canvas next to the door with the rest of my art supplies. A 70 inch hd smart tv. Baby blue carpet. Walk in closet and bathroom. Lastly a hot tub on the left side on my bed if you were looking at it from the door.

Then I decided to paint for a little bit. I ended up drawing Miyako, with her warm and kind smile. I blushed at the thought of me being together with her, even though we were. A sudden knock broke my thought of thinking about her. Of course it was my oldest brother telling me to meet up at the living room. I shrugged, grabbed a sketch book, drawing supplies, and made my way downstairs.

"There you are Corey! What took you so long?" Matthew took a bite of his sandwich he just made to go.

"I took my time, simple as that. So care to explain yet Prince?" I answered as I sat down next to Bruce.

"About to, shall we wait for the girls? I me-" suddenly two people busted through the door with happy faces.

"WE WON!" Miyako cheered.

* * *

_Dude, stop looking at their chests~ Matthew_

_It's really hard though Matthew!~ Minori_

_Bouncy, boing...boing…~ me_

_Corey?! How much time have you spent with Bruce?~ Matthew_

_Don't look at me!~ me_

_What size do you think they are?~ Bruce_

_I thi~ Matthew_

_STOP LOOKING AT OUR GIRLS!~ me and Minori_

_Ok, ok, sheesh!~ Bruce and Matthew_

* * *

"TAKE THAT CITIESVILLE!" Kiyoko shouted.

"Kiyoko! You're a girly girl!" Kaoru yelled.

"Don't worry, it'll ware off in an hour or so" she added.

"Girls take a seat we have something to discuss" Prince said to ruin the moment.

"Okie dokie!" Kiyoko happily sat next to her dad.

"So it all started like this…" Prince started

* * *

**_Short right? Sorry..._**

**_Anyway, thanks for reading this far and bearing with meh_**

**_This usually doesn't happen if there is a deadline and Im late for it..._**

**_If I don't update, I'm going to be busy with school stuff ._._**

**_Welp, thats all for now, till the next chapter..._**

_**Ta-Ta my Bunnies!**_


End file.
